So Cold
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: He didn't love her. She didn't love him. At least, not yet. One selfish mistake changes the lives of two of the hottest teenage television stars forever. Maybe for better, maybe for the worst. Sonny and Chad. Major Multi-Chapter.
1. Prologue

**So Cold**

**Prologue**

_I don't own Sonny with A Chance, although I'd like for them to let me borrow Sterling Knight for the winter sports banquet at school next week. Haha. The story's title belongs to the band Crossfade, who's song with the same title helped inspire this story.)_

Empty rooms can be the coldest and most unfriendly places on earth. Sonny Monroe could relate.

She was alone in the bathroom that attached to her room. She was sitting on the toilet, her head in her hands.

"Please," she muttered, "Don't do this. Let me have the flu, a virus, anything, just not this."

She wrapped her arms around herself and rocked slowly forwards and backwards.

Suddenly, her phone vibrated wildly on top of her make-up box.

She took a deep breath and swallowed hard, cutting of the vibrations, placing the phone back on it's current spot on the box.

She picked up a white, plastic, object from inside of a cup and looked down at it.

"+" stared back at her.

She threw the stick at the mirror and fell to the floor in tears.

"No, no, no." she sobbed, "I just got here, I haven't been in Hollywood but for eight months. Why now?"

She looked down at her stomach and covered it with her arms again, as if by instinct.

Then it really hit her.

"Why him?" she screamed, "Out of all the guys in this planet! God, you let it be him! No, it couldn't be kind and caring Nate Gray, or friendly Jake Ryan!"

She put her head back in her hands.

"This isn't even my fault." She cried, "This is the end of it for me."

Sonny got back up and picked the white stick up off of the counter and stared at it.

Sonny Monroe, sixteen year old star of "So Random!" was pregnant.

Sonny Monroe, sixteen year old star of "So Random!" was pregnant by Chad Dylan Cooper.


	2. Mistakes

**So Cold**

**Chapter 1: Mistakes**

Sonny looked back at the pregnancy test and then looked back up into the mirror.

She shook her head in disgust. A lot of disgust at herself, and more importantly disgust at Chad Cooper. Chad used her, and she knew it. Now she was stuck pregnant and alone, and eventually a teenage mother, still alone.

She threw the pregnancy test away and walked out of the bathroom, wiping her eyes. She lay down on her bed, facing the ceiling.

"Thanks for one thing though, God, thank you for letting my mother have to work today." She said, "I guess I owe you that one."

She shook her head again, "How am I going to tell her about this, sheesh, how am I going to tell anyone? They won't believe the truth, because it sounds like I have no fault. It sounds like Chad raped me," she laughed an almost masochistic laugh, "well, I guess he did, but I probably could have stopped him had I wanted to."

She closed her eyes, a cold feeling sweeping over her as she traveled back to that night. It was the night of the Teen Choice Awards. Specifically, it was the after-party at the Hilton in Los Angeles.

The scenes replayed in her head like they had just happened yesterday, when they really happened, from what Sonny could figure, about a month ago.

_Sonny moved through the crowds nervously. She couldn't find anyone she knew. Well, technically, she knew everyone there, by face, that is. She knew Connect Three, she knew Hannah Montana, she knew Tears of Blood, but she didn't really know them. She searched everywhere for Tawni, Zorra, Nico, anyone._

_Sonny pulled out her phone and dialed speed dial number one, Tawni. _

"_Hey, this is Tawni, I can't come to the phone right now, so leave me some love and I'll try to get back to you."_

_Sonny frowned as she pushed by some random people and tried to get outside._

_Mistake number one of the night: stepping outside of the hotel._

_As soon as her black boot covered foot hit the pavement, camera flashes went off wildly, and reporters buzzed._

"_Sonny, what's new in the "Mackenzie Falls", "So Random!" rivalry?"_

"_What's this we hear about you and Shane Gray?"_

"_Do you really hate Chad Cooper?"_

_Sonny kept one hand on her phone and the other over her eyes, trying to shade them from the flashes._

"_No comment!" she yelled loudly._

_Had it not been for the obnoxiousness of the paparazzi and the fact she couldn't find any of her cast mates, she would have found it cool that she finally got to yell 'no comment' at the cameras._

_She backed up and went back into the hotel, she passed through the small hallway before she got to the party and meeting hall. The boom of the rhythm and the lights flying threw Sonny into a trance._

"_That must be why they call trance music, trance, the whole club thing gets you kinda crazy." She thought out loud._

"_Need some help there?" a male voice said._

_Sonny turned in the direction of the voice and rolled her eyes._

"_What do you want, Chad?" she groaned._

_Chad Dylan Cooper, star of "Mackenzie Falls" and more importantly, her archrival stood before her, smiling cockily, leaning against the wall._

"_Who says I have to want anything? I'm human, can't I just help out someone, who obviously needs it?"_

"_Oh please, you're Chad Cooper, you're an arrogant jerk, there's no such thing as just help."_

"_Well, if you don't want my help, and you think you've got this on your own, then I'll just go, I'm pretty sure Portlyn's getting pretty lonely." He said._

_Mistake number two: going along with Chad Cooper._

"_No," she said quickly, "Actually, I could use some help, I can't find my cast mates, Tawni won't answer her phone, and I'm getting kind of over heated."_

"_No problem, come on." Chad said, putting his arm around her shoulder. He lead her over to an empty booth._

"So where's Portlyn?" Sonny asked.

_Chad shrugged, "I don't know. She must have left. Oh well."_

_Sonny eyed Chad suspiciously, "So are you here alone now?"_

"_I suppose."_

"_I don't like this, I'm leaving."_

"_You're alone too, though."_

"_So?"_

"_Why don't we just be alone together? Seriously, why don't you just hang with me. I don't have anyone, you don't either, it only makes sense that we stick together." He said._

"_I guess." Sonny took a deep breath, "It's fine with me, only if you can promise not to be a jerk."_

"_You got yourself a deal, I'll be good." He smirked, "I promise."_

"_Thanks Chad."_

"_Do you want something to drink?" he asked._

"_I don't drink." She said, "Sorry."_

"_Not alcoholic, Sonny." He breathed, rolling his eyes._

"_Oh, well I guess." She said._

"_Water good for you?"_

"_Actually, could you get me one of those fancy Cherry Cokes? Not the kind that comes out of a bottle, but the kind they make with the cherry flavoring and grenadine." She asked._

"_A. those aren't fancy. B. I don't care, that's fine. I'll be back in a minute. Please stay here, I don't want to have to go looking for you." Chad said._

"_Yeah, I'll be here."_

_Mistake number three: Trusting Chad Dylan Cooper to get her a drink._

_A few minutes passed before Chad came back with two drinks in his hand._

"_Here you go, my lady." He smiled, handing her the glass._

_Sonny bit her lip. His smile was cute. Then reality smacked her._

"_I most definitely am not your lady." She spat, snapping her fingers in the air._

"_Well fine, pardon me for trying to be nice."_

"_Sorry." She apologized._

"_It's fine." He said._

_Sonny moved the straw from her drink in her direction and took a sip, making a face._

"_What?" Chad looked over at her, a curious expression crossing his face._

"_It tastes different than the ones at Buffalo Wild Wings in Wisconsin." She said._

_Chad rolled his eyes, "Maybe because this is a professional bartender and this is most definitely not Wisconsin!" _

"_Again," Sonny exclaimed, "Sorry!"_

_After a few more sips Sonny glanced over at Chad. She had a dreamy expression on her face tied together by the coy smile on her face._

"_Hey Chad…" she said seductively, "Would you go get me another Cherry Coke please?"_

"_Sure thing."_

_After somewhere around three more glasses, Sonny was straddling Chad's waist._

"_Woah there." He said, a pleased smile coming over his face. He put his hands on her hips as she put her arms around his neck._

_She leaned in and kissed him slowly on the lips. Chad moaned into the kiss. She tasted like some sort of poisonous cherry mixed with what he assumed was cake icing flavored lip gloss._

_She broke the kiss with a giggle, "I think we need to take this somewhere else. The paparazzi might catch us."_

_Chad nodded, "Upstairs?"_

"_Yeah, let's go." She said, intertwining her fingers with his._

_Mistake number four: Leaving the party with Chad._

_She quickly got off of him and got down beside the booth. She grabbed Chad's hand and pulled him toward the door._

"_Nah girl," he said with a smile, "You've got to wait. We can't be seen going in together. Then what would the press think? I'll go in then wait a few minutes and come up."_

"_How-w will I know what r-room to go in?" she said._

"_I'll text 'yah." He flashed his Blackberry at her before walking over to the check in desk._

_Sonny walked over to the sitting area in the lobby and took a seat. She sat patiently awaiting Chad's message._

_A few minutes later, her phone vibrated wildly._

_She pulled it out and tapped the touch screen with her finger._

_Her screen then read: "Room 451, come on up." The message finished with a winking smiley face._

_She put the phone in her pocket and headed over to the elevator._

_An older woman was waiting to go into the elevator as well. When the elevator finally reached the bottom floor and the people exited, Sonny and the woman walked in._

"_What floor do you need, sweetie?" she asked._

"_Uh, 451." She replied._

"_Is that your room number, because the floors only reach to 13." She asked._

"_Uh, I think."_

"_So you need the fourth floor?"_

"_Sure."_

_The elevator let the woman off at the third floor, one more ding and Sonny arrived at the fourth floor._

_Ding._

_Sonny smiled happily. She didn't know why she was so excited, other than the fact that it was Chad Dylan Cooper, and he was probably one of the most attractive guys she had ever met. She vaguely remembered something Zora had said about him being a jerk, but she honestly didn't see it. To her, he seemed sweet._

"_449," she counted, "450, 451, finally."_

_She knocked on the door, Chad greeted her with his blue polo shirt already unbuttoned all the way down, exposing his sculpted abs, and a seductive smile plastered on his face._

_Sonny's eyes turned dark with lust before she threw her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, kissing him passionately._

_He supported her by putting one hand under her leg, making sure she wouldn't fall. He used his free hand to slam the door shut, and then took her into the bedroom._

_He dropped her gently on the bed and looked down at her._

"_You are so gorgeous, you know that?" _

_Sonny giggled helplessly, "Thanks."_

_He leaned down and kissed her softly and slowly, no where near and rushed as the kiss they had shared by the door._

_As they began to undress each other, that's all Sonny could honestly remember._

_Which lead her to the final, most dire mistake of the night: having sex with Chad Dylan Cooper._

_Sonny woke up the next morning, her legs sore and her head feeling like someone beat it into a wall._

_She looked at the clock, it read: 9:15 AM._

_She groaned, it was Sunday, the one day "So Random!" didn't shoot, and she was awake before eleven._

_Then something crossed her mind._

"_Where am I?" she said curiously. She looked around at her surroundings._

_There was a T.V., a balcony, a desk, and tacky red carpet._

"_Why am I in a hotel?" she asked, sitting up. As soon as she sat up, a draft hit her._

_She looked down and saw her fully exposed self and shrieked, quickly pulling the covers up over herself._

_That's when she started to panic._

"_Why am I in a hotel? Why am I naked and in a hotel?" she bit her lip nervously looking around._

_Chad began to stir when she shrieked, now he was almost fully awake, sitting up on his elbow, "What is with the screaming?" he asked groggily._

_Sonny let out an ear splitting scream._

"_What the hell?" Chad exclaimed._

"_Yeah, that's right, what the hell? Why are you in a bed, with me…naked. Oh my god. We didn't! We didn't! Please tell me…"_

"_We did."_

_Sonny screamed again, standing up, pulling the covers off with her._

"_Sonny!" Chad exclaimed, trying to cover himself from her._

_Sonny looked back over at him and screamed again._

"_Stop screaming!" he yelled as he got up off the bed and put his boxers back on and stood back up._

"_I want you to get dressed and get the hell out!" she said._

"_I paid for this room, so why don't you be the one to get the hell out." He spat._

"_Fine! I will!" she said._

_She put her clothes back on and zipped up her black boots, grabbed her purse, and turned to Chad, "I cannot believe you!"_

"_What?"_

"_You drugged me!"_

"_I did not!"_

"_What was in that Cherry Coke?"_

"_I don't know!"_

"_Liar!"_

"_I really don't!"_

"_Look, you can keep lying all you want, but tell me why you did it!"_

"_I wanted to be with you, and I didn't think I'd get you any other way."_

"_You are a complete skeeze you know that!" she exclaimed._

"_Sonny, I'm serious."_

"_And so am I when I say, if you tell anyone about this, I'll press charges, I'll file for rape. Don't mess with me Chad Cooper, you'll pay." She hissed._

"_Fine." He said._

"_I'm out of here. Go to hell, Cooper."_

_She slammed the door angrily before heading down to the lobby. Tears fell freely from her eyes._

_She pulled out her phone and hit speed dial number one._

"_Hello." Tawni's voice beamed through the phone._

"_Tawni?" Sonny sobbed._

"_Oh my gosh! Sonny, what's wrong?" she asked._

"_I'll tell you everything in a second, I just need to get somewhere private."_

_She walked into the lobby bathroom. It was one of those one stall bathrooms with a lock door, so she knew she was safe._

"_Last night, I had sex."_

_Tawni gasped, "With who?"_

"_Chad Dylan Cooper" she cried loudly._

"_Oh my gosh! I don't know what to say. Why did you do it?"_

_Sonny's heart beat rapidly. She decided not to tell Tawni about the whole Coke thing._

"_He's cute, and I guess I just fell into his trap." She said._

"_Are you okay?" Tawni asked._

"_I think so."_

"_Is Chad still there?"_

"_No, I left."_

"_You didn't just leave him there asleep did you?"_

"_No. He woke up."_

"_Oh, just making sure. Did it hurt?" Tawni asked._

"_Mhm." Sonny said, "Really bad."_

"_Do you need me to send one of the company cars for you?" she asked._

"_That'd be great, Tawni. Thanks." She replied._

"_Stay strong, girl." She said, "To make this conversation a little light, good job on landing Cooper. I bet he's amazing isn't he?"_

"_Tawni!" Sonny exclaimed._

"_Sorry, it's the curiosity thing. Well, I guess I better let you go. See you tomorrow!"_

"_Bye."_

She continued staring up at the ceiling in agony.

"_**Just dance, gonna be okay, just dance, that record babe…" **_Her phone rang loudly.

"Hello."

"Hey, it's Tawni, how'd it go?"


	3. Secrets

**So Cold**

**Chapter 2: Secrets**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

"_Hello."_

"_Hey, it's Tawni, how'd it go?"_

Sonny's bottom lip began to shake, "Tawni, I'm pregnant."

"Oh god, Sonny, I'm sorry." She said.

"It's okay." Sonny sniffled, "It's not like you went out and had sex with Chad and got knocked up. It's not your fault."

"I kind of feel like it was, if I had my phone on vibrate that night I would have felt your call and you wouldn't be in this mess. I'm a terrible friend!" she exclaimed.

"No Tawni, you're really not." She said, "Thanks for being there through this, even though it's just gonna get worse."

"No problem." Tawni replied, "So how are you gonna tell him?"

"I'm not."

"Woah! You can't do that! You need him now, as weird as that sounds, you need him!"

"I don't want him around!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Then how are you going to explain this to your parents, to Marshall, to the rest of "So Random!", to the public?" she asked.

"I don't know, Tawni! I guess I could say that it's someone else's, make up some crappy story."

"What if Chad tells?"

"He won't. Trust me, he probably wants nothing to do with this baby." She said.

"You're going to have to tell someone. You need to go to a doctor." Tawni said, "How far along do you think you are?"

"Around a month or so, I guess?"

"Sonny, you're going to start showing in about a month or so, you've got to do this, you've got to tell someone. Tell your mom, she'll understand, she loves you." She said.

"I'll get kicked off the show! She'll tell Marshall! I don't want to tell anyone! Plus, if I tell someone other than you, than Chad will find out!" Sonny cried.

"Sonny, Chad will find out eventually. Won't he put two and two together when you start showing a lot and he does the math in his head? He may be a jerk, but he isn't stupid." She said.

"I don't know what to do." Sonny said, putting her head back into her hands.

"Look, I'll come over, we'll tell your mom together, you can tell her what happened, okay." Tawni said.

"Okay, I guess."

"Then all three of us will go tell Marshall and see what he wants to do."

"No one is telling Marshall!" she exclaimed.

"Telling Marshall what?"

Sonny dropped her phone to the hardwood flooring with a thud. She turned around and saw her mother sitting behind her. She looked back at the clock. The red letters screamed at her: 5:15. Her mother had just gotten home.

"Sonny? Sonny? What was that thud? Are you okay? You don' t need to go get hurt now. Sonny?" Tawni's voice poured through the speaker.

Sonny hit the end button on the touch screen with her foot, putting Tawni's voice to a stop.

"What are you not going to tell Marshall?" Connie asked again.

"Me and Tawni," she gulped, "We're not going to tell Marshall…about this new skit we came up with…big surprise!"

Sonny smiled at herself, _"Nice cover up, two points for Sonny."_

"Why is it such a surprise?"

"It's a new "Check Out Girls"." Sonny nodded.

"Where are they now?"

"Mackenzie Falls." She blurted out, then rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Ms. Monroe said, "So are they going to be like, 'Check out Chad Dylan Cooper, Check out his tie, Check out Portlyn's dress, Check it out, Check it out'?"

Sonny laughed awkwardly, "Something like that."

"Ooh, that sounds like fun! Tell me when you're shooting it and I'll come watch. It sounds great!" she said.

"Alrighty mom." Sonny said.

Ms. Monroe got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Sonny fell backwards onto her bed, "Thank you!"

Around twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"Oh no." Sonny squeaked. She had completely forgotten about Tawni coming over to tell her mom about the whole Chad ordeal.

"I'll get it." Ms. Monroe exclaimed.

"No!" Sonny gasped.

She ran down the stairs and grabbed the door before her mom could go get it.

"What has gotten into you?" Connie said, looking at her daughter.

"_Chad Dylan Cooper" _She thought sarcastically.

Sonny opened the door.

"Hey Sonny! Hey Ms. Monroe!" Tawni smiled.

"Hello Tawni, it's nice to see you. What brings you by?" Connie asked.

"Uh, I invited her over to practice the new sketch." Sonny lied.

"Okay, have fun girls." Her mother said before walking back into the kitchen.

Sonny grabbed Tawni's wrist and took her back upstairs to her room.

"Look," Sonny said, shutting her room door, "I told her we were working on a new sketch about the Check it Out girls in Mackenzie Falls, if she asks, make up some joke about Chad on the spot involving 'Check it out' got it?"

"Yes." Tawni replied, "When are we telling her about the baby?"

"After dinner."

"She might throw up."

"Way later, like at nine."

"If she goes into a fit of shock, the E.R.'s gonna be packed."

"Why do we have to tell her right now?" Sonny groaned.

"Bingo." Tawni said, giving Sonny a thumbs up.

"This is going to be terrible!" Sonny said.

"It might not be as bad as you think, come on." The blonde said, taking Sonny's hand, leading her down the staircase.

As they entered the kitchen, the fresh smell of food filled the air. As if on cue, nausea overwhelmed Sonny.

"Oh no." she squeaked.

"_Keep it down Monroe, just like the time in the Kindergarten play, breath through your nose and don't think about it." _Sonny thought.

"What's up girls?" Ms. Monroe asked.

"We need to talk to you for a second, so can we borrow you?" Tawni smiled.

"Sure thing, let me cut off the burner first." She said.

Ms. Monroe soon followed them into the living room. Sonny and Tawni sat down on the couch and Ms. Monroe sat on the recliner.

"Sonny, if you would." Tawni said.

"Uh…" Sonny said, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"What is it?" Ms. Monroe said.

"Come on." Tawni whispered.

Sonny whimpered helplessly, "Uh, um."

"Well?"

She couldn't take it anymore.

"I'M PREGNANT WITH CHAD COOPER'S BABY!" she yelled, before running upstairs, slamming the bathroom door and emptying herself into the toilet.

Ms. Monroe sat in shock, her eyes wide, and her mouth agape.

"Ms. Monroe, are you okay?" Tawni asked.

Connie nodded slowly, "I-I just don't understand…since when have Sonny and…I thought they hated each other…two people that hate each other shouldn't randomly decide to reproduce."

"I didn't really know either until Sonny told me what happened. To be honest, I'm going to let Sonny tell you the story, because I don't think it's my job to, or my business." She said.

Connie nodded slowly again, not looking up from the ground.

"I'm going to check on Sonny, okay, do you want me to bring her back down here, or do you want her to stay upstairs?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll stay down here."

"Okay."

Tawni rushed upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Sonny, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Sonny replied hoarsely.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, it's unlocked."

Tawni opened the door and walked in. Sonny was sitting in the floor next to the toilet. Her elbow was propped up on the porcelain rim and her head was rested on her palm.

"I don't want to have a baby." Sonny said, on the verge of tears.

"There's nothing you can do about that now." Tawni replied, handing her a washcloth to wipe herself off with.

"Chad's going to want me to abort the baby, so why don't I?" she said.

Tawni gasped, "No way! Sonny, you may not love the person you made that little baby with, but when your maternal instincts kick in, you're going to fall head over heels for Chad Cooper's baby. Plus, that kid's still alive inside you right now and if you had an abortion it would…yeah."

"I could never do that, no matter what. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Sonny?" Connie said, knocking on the door.

"Come on in mom." She said.

The mother and the daughter just looked at each other before dissolving into tears. Sonny got up and ran to her mom, engulfing her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry mom! I would have never done it if I could take it back!" she cried, "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." Her mom sniffled, "There's nothing we can do about that now, now all we can do is worry about you and your baby's safety."

"Yeah" Sonny agreed.

Connie let go of her daughter, "Does Chad know?"

Sonny shook her head, "And he's not going to."

"He has to, Allison!"

"Mom, don't call me that!"

"Well, you better tell that boy."

"Why, it isn't like he's going to do anything about it. He won't help out. He's an egotistical jerk!" Sonny exclaimed.

"You never know that." Connie said.

"Mom," Sonny began to cry harder, "He's going to ruin my entire life worse than he has already! Please don't make me!"

"Sonny, you are going to tell Chad that you are having his baby, supportive or not, he needs to know."

Sonny nodded, "I'll tell him sometime tomorrow, if I can."

"Thank you." She replied, "I'm going to set you up a doctor's appointment in the next few days, tell Chad, if he wants to, he can come."

"Ew."

"Oh, the time for ew has passed sweetheart, you're stuck with him forever now." She said.

"I know." Sonny said.

"I'm going to finish dinner," Ms. Monroe said, "Sonny, be careful going down the stairs."

"Yes 'mam."

As soon as Ms. Monroe's footsteps could be heard from the stairs, Tawni looked at Sonny, who was now sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I'm going to lie and say I did."

"What? You can't do that!" Tawni exclaimed.

"Yes I can! It's my baby, and if I don't want him around it, then I have the right to say so!"

"It's Chad's baby too, Sonny." She continued, "You never know, he might want to have a part in his son slash daughter's life."

"Whatever, it's my decision and neither you, or my mom can do anything about it." She said.

"I guess you're right."


	4. Truth

**So Cold**

**Chapter 3: Truth**

The next day, Sonny was awakened by the sound of her alarm clock beeping loudly. She groaned and reached over to turn it off.

She sat up and turned the light off. Today was the first day she was supposed to shoot, "So Random!", since learning she was expecting. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and checked it.

It said she had a new text. She tapped the screen a few times before the message appeared.

It read:

FROM: Tawni

Hey girl! How 'yah feeling today?

Sonny rolled her eyes and hit reply. She quickly replied back:

"I feel like crap. At least I haven't thrown up yet."

She quickly hit send and stood up. Sonny had gotten her pink skinny jeans on and her bra when the now oh-too-familiar feeling came over her.

"Spoke too soon!" she exclaimed, running to her bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

After throwing up a few times, Sonny heard a knock on the door.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" he mom asked.

"Yeah, mom." She said.

"Do you need anything?"

"A glass of water would be good." Sonny gestured up to the glass that was sitting beside the sink.

Her mother nodded and started filling up the glass when Sonny quickly shot up to her knees and emptied out whatever could be left in her stomach.

"I freakin' hate Chad Cooper!" she hissed.

"I'm sorry, hon, but this isn't all his fault." Ms. Monroe said, handing her the glass of water.

"I wish I could blame him for this." She said.

"I know, but you can't." her mother replied, "I'm going back downstairs, alright, yell if you need anything and be ready to leave in twenty minutes."

"Okay." Sonny replied.

A few hours later, on the set of "So Random!" the Check Out Girls world had been brought to life for the episode rehearsal.

In this episode, the Check Out Girls were trying out for the cheerleading squad.

"Hey, check out the football players!" Tawni said, nudging Sonny's arm and pointing over to Nico, who was wearing a bulky football uniform.

"Hey, check out the basketball players." Sonny repeated the action, but was pointing to Grady this time, dressed in a red and white basketball jersey.

"Hey, check out my pom-poms." Tawni said.

"Hey, check out mi…" Sonny began, nausea suddenly coming over her again.

"_No, no, no, not here, it's not time yet."_ Sonny thought.

"Hey, check out mine!" She exclaimed quickly.

"Hey, check out my toe-touch." Tawni said.

Tawni did her preparation, and then executed a well done toe-touch.

"Hey, check out my, herkey!" Sonny said, trying to sound as perky as possible while keeping the nausea at bay.

Sonny went through the motions and did her jump.

That was all it took.

"Hey, check out me running like a basketball player!" Sonny exclaimed, running off the set and to the nearest bathroom, which happened to be a company, public restroom.

Sonny fell to her knees in the first stall and threw up for the fourth time that day.

Tawni came in right after her and swung the stall door open. She got right behind Sonny and pulled her hair back out of her face with her hand.

"It's okay, it's almost over." She said.

Sonny finally stopped. She sat up and wiped her mouth off on the back of her hand and flushed.

"I wonder how long this lasts?" Sonny groaned.

"I don't have a clue." Tawni shrugged, "I suppose a few weeks, it's totally gross, so I hope it ends soon, for your sake, plus, you nearly blew your cover out there. If you'd lost your breakfast in front of Nico and Grady, you'd have to explain."

"I know, I really am trying, but it's hard." She replied.

"You're doing a good job too. It's gonna be over before you know it."

"The whole ordeal, or the throwing up?"

"Both, I guess."

"Not possible."

Sonny stood up and dusted off her cheerleading uniform and walked out of the stall with Tawni.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?"

Both girls stopped. Portlyn Murray was standing in front of them, her arms crossed over her perfectly unwrinkled "Falls" sweater vest.

"What do you mean?"

"You just run in here like your ass is on fire and puke your guts up, that's so not normal. What are you anorexic or something?"

"I have the flu." Sonny lied.

"Ew.." Portlyn replied.

"Why are you in here anyway?" Tawni said, "I thought you were too good to use public facilities."

"The girls bathrooms over at "The Falls" are broken. Samantha tried to flush a tampon the other day." Portlyn rolled her eyes.

"Bright bunch of ladies, aren't you." Tawni smiled sarcastically.

"I'm out of here, I don't have to take this from the residence of "Chuckle City"." Portlyn flipped her hair and walked out of the room.

"That was close!" Tawni gasped as they followed out after Portlyn a few seconds later.

"She almost got me that time!" Sonny said, "Oh no!"

"What?"

"What if she says something to Chad?"

"Chad'll think you have the flue, it's not a huge deal."

"Couldn't he put things together, like you said, he's not stupid."

Tawni rolled her eyes, "He's a boy. He wouldn't put throwing up with pregnancy. To him, throwing up is just being sick in general, it's not a symptom of pregnancy like it is to us."

"You're probably right." Sonny agreed, as they made their way back to the stage.

"Hey Sonny!" Grady yelled, "What happened back there? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I might be coming down with the flu or something, but I feel a lot better." She replied.

"Good, 'cause Tawni can't do Check Out Girls on her own and I do not want to wear that wig again!" Nico said.

"What about the girdles, they were nice." Grady added.

"True, but it's not worth it." Nico shook his head.

"You two are really weird, you know that." Tawni said.

Nico and Grady laughed before they headed off stage muttering something about Zorra's snake.

"Hey, I'm getting kind of thirsty, I'm going to the drink machines, I'll be right back." Sonny said.

"'Kay" Tawni replied.

Sonny headed out the exit door and down the hallway to the very dead end where a large Pepsi machine was located.

She pulled a dollar bill out of her pocket and slid it into the machine.

"I thought Chuckle City was having rehearsal?"

Sonny's eyes widened and uttered a loud gasp.

"What? You act like you've seen a ghost." Chad Cooper chuckled with a smirk, "When in truth, you've just seen the most handsome thing you'll ever screw around with."

Sonny rolled her eyes.

"_This is why I don't want him around my baby." _Sonny thought.

"Portlyn said you were sick, thought I'd come check on you." He said sarcastically.

"Look!" Sonny said, taking a step closer to him, "I don't care about you. I never have. You're a jerk who took advantage of me!"

"Like you didn't want it too, you looked pretty willing. I can steal hear you calling out my name right now." He said.

"You need to get a life and stop torturing those who really don't give a rip." She replied.

"You say you don't care, and yet, you threw yourself at me, suggested we get a room, and then never stopped us from having sex, when you could have." He rolled his eyes, "You so care."

"I do not and neither do you!"

"Who says?"

"I do," Sonny yelled, "and that's all that matters!"

"Like your opinion matters to me."

"Well how about this opinion?" Sonny began, her mouth acting before her brain, "I don't want you around me or my baby!"

As soon as the word baby left her, her hand shot over her mouth. Sonny began shaking with fear, literally.

"No, no, I didn't." she said quietly, backing up to the point where her back hit the drink machine.

"What?" Chad exclaimed, "Your _baby_?"

Sonny removed her hand from her mouth to reveal her quivering lip. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she looked at Chad.

"Chad, I'm pregnant." She sobbed before pushing past him and taking a run down the hall.


	5. Action and Reaction

**So Cold**

**Chapter 4:**

_Previously:_

"_What?" Chad exclaimed, "Your baby?" _

_Sonny removed her hand from her mouth to reveal her quivering lip. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she looked at Chad._

"_Chad, I'm pregnant." She sobbed before pushing past him and taking a run down the hall._

Sonny ran down the abandoned hallway until she reached her dressing room and threw the door open.

She ran in, slammed the door, and threw herself down on the couch, sobbing into one of the decorative pillows.

"Sonny, come back here!" was all she could hear, making her cry harder.

Suddenly the door swung open again, hitting the back wall with a "bam".

Sonny sat up, and turned to face the door. She didn't have to ask who it was, she already knew.

"When were you planning on telling me?" he yelled.

"Chad, stop!" she cried.

"Hell no!" he exclaimed, "Do you think it's okay that you kept this from me?"

Sonny shook her head, "I was going to tell you. I was scared of how you'd react."

Chad shook his head at her, "Well, I have to accept it…" he paused, his voice growing louder again, "but what I won't accept is the fact that after people know this is my baby I won't be able to keep a job! I'm going to get axed from 'Mackenzie Falls', and go down in history as the giant douche bag that knocked up the girl from 'So Random'!"

"Chad, that's what you did! You got me pregnant! Maybe if we were responsible about this, we won't lose our roles!" she said, standing up to get even to Chad.

Chad rolled his eyes, and then a stern, thoughtful look crossed his features, "Is there some other way…you know…where no one will ever know this happened."

Sonny gasped, "Chad Dylan Cooper! How dare you suggest I get an abortion! This is our baby. Love it or hate it, you can't undo it!"

"It worked for Jessie on Ma…"

"Life is not like it is on 'Mackenzie Falls'! Girls get pregnant, and they keep their babies because they care and they're responsible for their actions! Plus, my mom and Tawni already know, so your screwed!"

"Damn."

That was all it took, Sonny quickly got within a few inches from him, reared her hand back and smacked him in the cheek.

"I want you out!" she roared, "I want you out of this dressing room and out of my life now!"

"What's all this yelling for?" Zora exclaimed, pushing the vent she had been crawling through open.

"Zora!" Sonny gasped.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." She replied, "Now who's having a baby?"

"A girl on 'The Falls'" Chad replied coolly.

"No," Sonny paused, taking a deep breath, "Zora, I'm pregnant."

"Woah," Zora gasped, "Hold on, give me a few seconds."

A few clunks of metal and a weird look from Chad later, Zora appeared in the doorway of the dressing room.

"Who's the dad?" she asked.

"Me." Chad grumbled.

"What?"

"Me." He said a little louder.

"Speak up, 'Coop. I know you can be louder than that, remember, 'Peace out suckers!'."

"ME!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, "I'm the father of Sonny's damn baby!"

"YOU'RE THE WHAT?" Nico and Grady gasped simultaneously, dropping the frozen yogurt that used to be in their hands.

"Why does this keep happening?" Sonny whined.

"I don't know!" Chad groaned in response.

"When did you two…" Nico began, grimacing, "Aw nah!"

"That's just WRONG! W-R-O-N-G! Wrong!" Grady exclaimed, "Seriously, what about this whole feud between the two shows! Did you two seriously think that getting' it on would fix it? Is that your idea of a peace treaty, Sonny?"

Sonny put her head in her hands and then looked up at the ceiling, "If you want to just take me now, God, I'm willing to go. Save me the pain of childbirth and being linked to the jackass for the rest of my life and just take me now."

"Me too," Chad threw in.

"On second thought…" She continued with a smirk.

"What's going on in here?" Tawni said, an irritated expression creasing her pretty features.

"Did you know about this?" Nico exclaimed.

Tawni glanced forward and saw Sonny and Chad in the center of the room, both looking rather angry. Sonny had her hands on her hips and Chad's arms were crossed over his chest.

"Oh hot damn!" she cursed.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Zora said.

"Okay, everybody, since apparently today is show and tell day, why don't you guys shut the door, come in and sit down and we'll tell you the story." Sonny said, irritation still present in her voice.


	6. Irreversible

-1**So Cold **

**Chapter Five: Irreversible**

Previously:

"_Did you know about this?" Nico exclaimed._

_Tawni glanced forward and saw Sonny and Chad in the center of the room, both looking rather angry. Sonny had her hands on her hips and Chad's arms were crossed over his chest._

"_Oh hot damn!" she cursed._

"_I'll take that as a yes!" Zora said._

"_Okay, everybody, since apparently today is show and tell day, why don't you guys shut the door, come in and sit down and we'll tell you the story." Sonny said, irritation still present in her voice._

"This aughta be good." Zora scoffed, taking a seat on the yellow couch, her arms crossed over her chest.

Sonny glanced around the room at her friends. Nico looked as if he was still in shock. Grady looked at Chad, then Sonny, back and forth, over and over, in pure disbelief. Tawni was biting at the left corner of her lip, taking a seat on the arm rest of the yellow couch. She finally looked beside her at Chad, fury still present in his eyes as he went to sit on Tawni's make-up chair. Slowly, she could tell, his fury was fading into something else. Worry maybe? _"Nah," she thought, "Not for me at least, maybe for himself and his 'Falls'." _

"Sonny, why don't you go first. Your side of the story is probably the one that needs to be voiced the most." Grady began.

"'Cause it's probably Pooper's fault." Nico said, glaring towards Chad.

"Why I aughta!" Chad stood up, lunging in Nico's direction, rolling back the sleeve of his sport's coat.

"Hey! Hey!" Sonny exclaimed, pushing Chad back down, "This situation is already bad enough without you guys fighting! This is _both _our faults."

She scanned the room once more before taking a deep breath, "This is a really long story, so I'm going to shorten it up…"

"Skip no major details." Zora said, raising both eyebrows at Sonny with an evil smirk.

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Fine!"

"Okay," she said, "It started like this. I was at the after party for the Teen Choice awards and I got separated from Tawni. I went looking for her and I still couldn't find her. I tried to go outside to call her, 'cause I couldn't get any reception outside. There were all these paparazzi out there, so I had to go back inside and then I ran into Chad. We sat down at a booth, I wasn't really happy about the idea…"

"Like you weren't?" Chad said smugly.

"Shut up, you'll get your turn!" Sonny snapped.

"Wow, those mood swings must kick in like, automatically." Grady snickered.

Sonny's glare averted to Grady, "If you had to live with this," she pointed to Chad, "and knew you had to live with it for the rest of your life, you'd act this way too!"

"Sorry." Grady frowned.

"Anyway," She sighed, "The booth, the booth, yeah, we were sitting there, talking. It was really awkward, not like _that _kind of awkward, but like, awkward silence awkward."

"Move along!" Chad groaned.

"What did I say?" she hissed.

Chad held his hands up in defense, "I was just saying…"

"Nothing, that's what you were going to say. Shut your mouth Chad!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Back to the real world," She faked a smile, "We were in the booth, talking awkwardly. Then I got thirsty, so I got Chad to get me a Cherry Coke, and he came back with that and his water. I started drinking the Coke and it tasted funny and…"

That was it. It finally clicked with Sonny.

"You, you, you got me drunk where you could sleep with me!" Sonny cried.

Chad's eyes widened as the entire "So Random!" cast was now glaring at him.

"That's low, man." Nico frowned.

"I didn't." Chad said sincerely.

"Then what did you do?" Grady said.

"I did get her drunk, but I did it because I thought she'd be funny drunk. I didn't really have any intention of having sex with her until she started straddling me and kissing me…I'm a guy, okay!" Chad exclaimed.

"That's still messed up!" Zora said.

"Yeah Chad! Now 'cause of your little prank we're in an irreversible mistake!" Sonny said, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"Why did you let her keep going?" Tawni finally began to speak up, "That's what I don't understand. When she started making out with you, why didn't you tell her that it wasn't okay. The whole 'I'm a guy' thing isn't an excuse? You said you wanted to see her drunk, not have sex with her!"

"I don't know. God! I'm already in this damn mess! Why try to shove off all the blame on me! Don't you think I feel bad enough! Now, because of my own dip-shitted joke I'm gonna be a father…"

_Father._

Chad let his last word hang in mid-air. His heart began to pound as he stood frozen on the spot.

Meanwhile, Marshall was coming back from his mid-afternoon snack break, about to make sure the kids were getting ready for their rehearsal in twenty minutes.

He got halfway down the hallway before he heard talking and stopped to eavesdrop.

"That's still messed up!"

"Yeah Chad! Now 'cause of your little prank we're in an irreversible mistake!"

"_That sounds like Sonny?" Marshall thought, "Irreversible mistake? What's she talking about?"_

"Why did you let her keep going? That's what I don't understand. When she started making out with you, why didn't you tell her that it wasn't okay. The whole 'I'm a guy' thing isn't an excuse? You said you wanted to see her drunk, not have sex with her!"

"_Who in the world is Tawni talking about!" his head exclaimed._

"I don't know. God! I'm already in this damn mess! Why try to shove off all the blame on me! Don't you think I feel bad enough! Now, because of my own dip-shitted joke I'm gonna be a father…"

"Chad Dylan Cooper? A father?" Marshall said out loud, "And why is he on our set?"

"_I've got to see what's going on." he thought._

With that thought, Marshall headed down the hallway and turned into Sonny and Tawni's dressing room.

"What is everyone yelling about?" he exclaimed.

That was it. The jig was up.

All of "So Random!", plus Chad turned to face Marshall. Shocked and scared looks were present on all of their faces. The room was in a complete state of silence until Sonny fell to her knees crying.


	7. Good Girls With Bad Boys

-1**So Cold**

**Chapter 6: Good Girls with Bad Boys**

_Previously:_

"_Chad Dylan Cooper? A father?" Marshall said out loud, "And why is he on our set?"_

"_I've got to see what's going on." he thought._

_With that thought, Marshall headed down the hallway and turned into Sonny and Tawni's dressing room._

"_What is everyone yelling about?" he exclaimed._

_That was it. The jig was up._

_All of "So Random!", plus Chad turned to face Marshall. Shocked and scared looks were present on all of their faces. The room was in a complete state of silence until Sonny fell to her knees crying._

"Sonny!" Tawni cried, quickly getting up off her seat. She got down on her knees right beside Sonny, wrapping both of her arms around her.

"Did I just hear you say that you were going to become a _father, _Mr. Cooper?" Marshall asked.

Chad glared down into the carpet, re-crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mr. Cooper?" Marshall repeated.

Chad finally looked up a bit and fixed his eyes on Marshall, "No. I'm not."

Sonny's cries got louder as Chad pushed past the rest of the "So Random" cast and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

"What is going on here?" Marshall said, "Sonny, you've got five minutes to explain before you're fired."

Sonny sniffled and wiped her eyes before standing up. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and looked straight at Marshall.

"Marshall," she began, "I'm pregnant."

He sighed and put his hand to his forehead, "Sonny."

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, "It's my fault too! I didn't instantly realize that Chad had given me alcohol! I'm so sorry!"

"Sonny," he said, "I'm going to have to alert your mother, you know that right?"

"She already knows." Sonny sniffed.

"Have the producers of "Mackenzie Falls" been told about this fiasco?"

"I wouldn't think so." she said softly.

"Would you like to go get Chad and bring him back to my office or would you like me to go get him when I go get the officials from "The Falls"?" Marshall asked.

"Will you get him please?" she asked.

"Sure." He said, "Be in my office in twenty minutes."

Marshall redirected his attention to the remainder of the "So Random" cast, "Rehearsals and tapings have been pushed back a day. You guys are free to go if you wish."

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that I want to stay here and support Sonny." Nico said.

"Me too." Grady said.

"Me three." Zora agreed.

"You guys know I'm going to stay." Tawni said.

"Thanks guys." Sonny said.

"Remember, my office in twenty minutes." Marshall said as he walked out the door.

"I'm so fired." Sonny said, her frown much deeper.

"Don't say that! You don't know it for sure!" Tawni said.

"Tawni! I'm a month pregnant! In another three months, it'll be more than obvious and I can't work on a teen TV show pregnant! That sends off so many bad messages!" she exclaimed.

"I think," Nico began, "If she does get to keep her job, then we should dedicate an entire episode to her and…Cooper…and allow them to tell a…different…version of their story and talk about not being all for teen pregnancy and stuff like that."

"That's not a bad idea." Tawni said, "What do you think Sonny?"

"I don't want to go on with Chad! Plus, he's not going to consent to doing this!"

"You didn't exactly consent to doing the nasty with him either, so it serves him right." Zora said.

"Technically, Zora, I did, and I can't force Chad to do something he doesn't want to. Plus, we don't want him to blow up on the air, that would be bad for everybody." she said.

"So what are you going to do?" Grady asked.

Sonny shrugged, "I guess, once I figure out if I keep my spot on the show, I'll go from there."

A little bit later, Sonny slowly walked into Marshall's office. Her stomach was in nervous knots as she walked over to where Marshall, and Mr. Condor were sitting. Her mother was standing near the bay window, glancing back and forth from her daughter to the blonde boy with his head in his hands on the other side of the room.

"We obviously all know why we're here." Mr. Condor said, standing up, "I got a disturbing phone call this morning while taking _my daughter _to school."

"_Uh oh." Sonny thought, "That's really bad. If his daughter was with him when he got that call…we're dead."_

"Marshall here began to tell me how the "So Random" and "Mackenzie Falls" cast had a bit of a literal run in. He then moved forward to tell me that Miss Monroe and Mr. Cooper has unprotected, pre-martial sex and now Miss Monroe is pregnant." he said.

Sonny glanced over to Chad. He was still sitting with his head in his hands, but now he was shaking his head. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Marshall and I talked it over, and then I had to call "The Falls" producer. They both had very different receptions to the news."

Chad looked up and raised an eyebrow towards Mr. Condor.

"First off, I'm going to start off with Miss Monroe." he said, "Marshall, if you would."

"Sonny," Marshall began, "As much as we are against your decisions and we do realize that everyone makes mistakes. That is why we are giving you a second chance. You will be able to continue your roll on the show until you are seven months along, for safety matters. Then, after your pregnancy leave, if you are feeling up to it, you may continue on with your place in the cast."

Sonny's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. A wide smile formed across her face.

"Thank you so much Marshall!" she said happily, "You seriously don't know how much this means to me!"

"I think I do. That's why we continued your place. The only stipulation is that you have to do a few public service ads for this place downtown called 'Planned Parenthood Family Life Center'. You and Chad will do two. You will do three. Another thing, we will have to set up a press conference to let the world know what's happened." Marshall said.

Sonny's smile quickly faded again, "I should've known that was going to have to happen."

"Now, Chad." Marshall said, retaking his seat.

Mr. Condor stood up again and picked up a piece of paper.

"_Why isn't the rep. from 'Mackenzie Falls' getting up?" Sonny's mind began to panic._

"Mr. Cooper, you have the potential to be one of the greatest actors of the decade, and you are aware of that. That is why I cannot see why, in the last few months, you have made such poor decisions." he picked up the piece of paper, "One count of exceeding the speed limit, going seventy in a fifty. One count of reckless driving. One trip to driver improvement class. One count of assault. The LAPD said you punched a photographer outside of The X Club in downtown Hollywood."

"He was asking if I was having a gay affair with Joe Jonas!" Chad exclaimed defensively, "I didn't even give any reason for him to ask that! If my fans thought I was gay…"

"Things like this are why we have made the decision that we have." Mr. Condor said, "Chad, we are releasing you from your roll on 'Mackenzie Falls'."


	8. No More Room

-1**So Cold**

**Chapter 7: No More Room**

_Previously:_

"_Mr. Cooper, you have the potential to be one of the greatest actors of the decade, and you are aware of that. That is why I cannot see why, in the last few months, you have made such poor decisions." he picked up the piece of paper, "One count of exceeding the speed limit, going seventy in a fifty. One count of reckless driving. One trip to driver improvement class. One count of assault. The LAPD said you punched a photographer outside of The X Club in downtown Hollywood."_

"_He was asking if I was having a gay affair with Joe Jonas!" Chad exclaimed defensively, "I didn't even give any reason for him to ask that! If my fans thought I was gay…"_

"_Things like this are why we have made the decision that we have." Mr. Condor said, "Chad, we are releasing you from your roll on 'Mackenzie Falls'."_

"WHAT!?!" Chad yelled.

"Your previous actions were trying enough. We warned you that you were on thin ice. We covered up your mistakes before, but this is one you can't cover up." Mr. Condor said.

"Why does _she _get to keep her job." he wailed, the word "she" coming out with enough venom to make Sonny flinch at the sound.

"Well, it seems as if you aren't going to take any responsibility for this baby, so Sonny needs her job." Marshall said.

"Oh, I see how it is. It's a double standard now, huh? The meanie bad boy has to lose his job for getting a girl pregnant, but said girl, who might not be as innocent as you think gets to keep her job because she's now gonna be a mom? Really, you guys? Really?" Chad spat.

"Well…"

"You know what?" Chad began, "Save it. I don't need this company! I could be in movies if I wanted to now! You're right, I'm not gonna be a father to this kid. This is my prime and my life. I don't need Sonny. I don't need that kid, and mostly, I don't need you. I'm out. Peace out mother…"

"I will call the police if you do not get off the premises now!" Mr. Condor boomed.

"Fine." he snapped, walking out the door, slamming it behind.

As soon as the door slammed, it hit Sonny like a brick.

"I'm alone. I'm all alone." she whimpered.

"No you're not, baby." Ms. Monroe said, rubbing her daughter's shoulder.

"Yeah we are." she replied, putting a hand on her stomach. A silent tear fell down Sonny's cheek as the scene with Chad replayed over and over in her head like a broken record.

"There was actually more that we had to tell Chad before he burst out." Marshall said, "Well, I did, at least."

Sonny looked over at him, "What are you talking about Marshall?"

"We were going to offer him up as the sixth member of our 'So Random' crew. It would be more than handy. He could have a job, stay on TV, explain himself with you in a tactful manner, and stay with you in case of emergency." Marshall said.

"That would be great if he were actually going to help out. He's not going to want to do that. I can tell you that now." Sonny said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, could you do me a solid and at least ask?" he asked.

"He probably won't answer my phone calls or texts now, so I guess I've got to go over to his house or something."

"He's probably over at "The Falls" right now. They cancelled rehearsals as well, and he's probably cleaning out his dressing room."

"Okay."

"Let Nico go with you, just incase things get ugly." Marshall said.

"You really think Nico could beat Chad in a fight?"

"No, but it might make him think twice before starting a fight."

"I suppose."

Sonny went back to her dressing room where the "So Random" cast was patiently waiting for her arrival. She walked in the door and was flooded with questions.

"Did you get fired?"

"Are you still on the show?"

"Are they making you hold a press conference?"

"Are they making you and Chad go off to Vegas and get married?"

Everyone turned and looked at Zora, obviously annoyed.

"What? It's a possibility." she said

"You guys, I'm staying on the show…" Sonny began.

Everyone cheered loudly and high fived.

"I've gotta go talk to Chad about something, it's official business. I'll tell you later, but I've gotta have Nico to go with me." she said.

"Why?" Nico asked.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you on the walk over."

"Why does he get to know first?" Grady said.

Sonny glared over at Grady, "Do you really want to mess with me again?"

"Wow, Sonny's not looking very sunny anymore." he replied.

Sonny rolled her eyes and grabbed Nico by the upper arm, dragging him out the door.

When they got over to "The Falls" set the security guard glared at them.

"Look, I was sent on official duty by Marshall Pike. I've got to get in there." Sonny said.

The large man grunted, then pointed to the wall to Sonny's right.

She turned and looked. The "Banned" Wall. Fabulous. Sonny had forgotten all about that being there.

"Oh, forreal?" Nico said, "You're gonna let Chad's stupid wall affect how you feel about us?"

The man nodded.

"Do you watch "So Random"?" Nico asked with a charming smile.

The man shook his head, then pointed to the "Mackenzie Falls" poster a few feet behind him.

"Really? You guys are ALL like that?" he said.

Sonny took a deep breath. This was getting really annoying, really fast. She walked forward and pushed Nico out of the way.

"Look, I'm gonna tell you straight up. Have you heard the news about why they shut down rehearsal?"

The guy shook his head.

"Chad Dylan Cooper got a girl pregnant, now he's fired. That's why he came back here in such a fix."

"Really?" the guard finally spoke up, "Oh man, who did he knock up?"

"Me." she took a step towards the guard, giving him a deadly glare.

"Really?"

"Yes. I can show you the text I got when he got the hotel room if you want, but really, I need in that set." she hissed.

"Be my guest." the man said, astonished.

Nico began to walk forward with Sonny, but the security guard held his hand out, stopping him in his tracks.

"You're not pregnant with Chad Dylan Cooper's baby either are you?"

"No, I'm a dude!" Nico exclaimed.

"You're not only just a dude, you're a banned dude." he pointed over to the wall, "Now get back to Chuckle City, kid!"

"Right away." Nico squeaked before running off towards the direction of the other studio.

Sonny walked into the studio, having numerous flashbacks of the last time she was here. The Loganberries, the massages, the pedicures, and all the kids dressed in their uniforms. Now, the entire lot was empty, dull lights turned on. Sonny walked as quietly as possible until she found a dark lit hallway with a room at the very end with the light shining through to the wall. She walked up towards the door and read the name on the door. There was a large gold star with the words "CHAD DYLAN COOPER" written on it. She curiously peeked in. Instead of seeing Chad cursing like a sailor, throwing all of his stuff into a cardboard box, she saw him sitting in his director's style chair with his head in his hands, muttering something under his breath.

She pursed her lips before knocking on the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm almost done. Give me a…" he looked up, "oh, it's you."

"I'm so sorry Chad."

"No," he spat, "you're not. You didn't lose your job. You didn't lose all that you've ever known. You're not going to fade into an oblivion. No, your star's gonna keep on shining forever just like I thought mine would. You're gonna come out, in the long run, looking like some sort of god, a hero. You'll be the teenage mother slash actress that's making ends meet and that's taking good care of her kid. Your kid will end up acting too. It's part Cooper and part Monroe. It will act, mark my words. Anyway, then when it's about, I don't know, thirteen-ish, you'll make a movie together and you'll become famous again. Where will I be, you ask? I'll be in my crappy apartment in Orlando, Florida with the rest of the washed up teen actors watching you two on TV saying I told you so."

"It doesn't have to end like that, Chad." she said.

Chad scoffed, "How will it not?"

"You could be a part of _our _baby's life. By the way you talk, deep down, you want to be involved, you want to be there. You're just putting up this wall because you're angry, you're upset." she said.

"I can't be involved, Sonny, I can't." he said, almost desperately.

"Why not?" she exclaimed, "You have the perfect opportunity to start!"

"No I don't. I can't tell my parents! I'm pretty sure Mr. Condor has already told them. They're gonna kick me out, Sonny!" he cried.

"You're scared." she nearly whispered.

"What?"

"Chad, you're scared. I'm scared too, trust me. We've got to work through this together." she said, walking over to him. She put a hand on his shoulder blade and rubbed gently.

"No Sonny! There can't be an _us._ My parents are already gonna be mad 'cause I lost this job. They've been on my case because of how I've been acting. I can't do this! I can't tell them I got you pregnant!" he said.

"Chad…"

"Don't 'Chad…' me." he said.

"Marshall said, if you wanted, you could join the cast of 'So Random'. He said it would be good for you." she said.

"Yeah, that's great." he laughed in a tone that nearly sounded maniacal, "Chuckle city, me, Chad Dylan Cooper. That's a great idea, Sonny! Why don't I just start working at McDonald's part time. After all, your song says you still eat there even though you're a big star. I'll see you and the kid."

"Chad!" she yelled, "This is a great opportunity! You should be glad Marshall's even considering you! You should be really glad Mr. Condor even let him consider that!"

"Look," he said, his tone softening, "Let me get through this shit with my parents first, then…I don't know. I'm going to have to seriously think about this."

Sonny half-smiled at him. Chad glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Really, Sonny, Really?" he said, shaking his head slowly, "Don't get all excited though. Just because I'm considering this doesn't mean I want to be involved with you and the kid or that I want to get married, or that it's about anything other than me. My world, is me, and that's all. There's no room for anyone else."

________________________________________________________________________

The next chapter's going to be a long one too. It's going to heat up again too. Oh, and the song Chad was referring to was definitely "LaLa Land" by Demi Lovato.


	9. When It Rains, It Pours

-1**So Cold**

**Chapter 8: When It Rains, It Pours**

_Previously:_

"_Chad!" she yelled, "This is a great opportunity! You should be glad Marshall's even considering you! You should be really glad Mr. Condor even let him consider that!"_

"_Look," he said, his tone softening, "Let me get through this shit with my parents first, then…I don't know. I'm going to have to seriously think about this."_

_Sonny half-smiled at him. Chad glanced at her out of the corner of his eye._

"_Really, Sonny, Really?" he said, shaking his head slowly, "Don't get all excited though. Just because I'm considering this doesn't mean I want to be involved with you and the kid or that I want to get married, or that it's about anything other than me. My world, is me, and that's all. There's no room for anyone else."_

Later, that night, Sonny was laying in her room, flipping through the channels when she landed on an old episode of "Mackenzie Falls".

"_Look Penelope, summer's almost over and once fall comes back to The Falls, I need to be free."_

Sonny sighed, suddenly feeling extremely sorry for Chad. She had spent all this time feeling sorry for herself, when she didn't take the time to worry about anyone else.

She rolled over and grabbed her phone from her nightstand and touched the screen, about to call Chad when a Sharonda update flashed up on the screen. It read: "A Bad Song Turns Into A Great Headline: Does Chad Dylan Cooper Make Good Girls Go Bad?"

"Oh no!"

Sonny sat up and tapped the icon that would take her onto the internet, but was suddenly bombarded with texts. Two duplicate messages from Nico, one from Tawni, three from Grady and one from Zora, all asking the same thing. If she checked the Sharonda update.

She clicked out of her texts and linked to the internet and went to the site. The blog came up and her heart skipped a few beats when the same headline came up above a picture of her and Chad.

She scrolled down and began to read:

"_Thanks to an unmentioned sorce, a.k.a. Portlyn of "Mackenzie Falls", I was alerted that there was a not only a hot new celebrity couple on the scene, but a Hollywood baby as well. Yes, you heard it here first, from me, Sharonda, that Chad Dylan Cooper from "Mackenzie Falls" and Sonny Monroe from that second highest rated show, are having a baby, TOGETHER! More details as I get them, and you know I will. Love, Sharonda."_

"Chad's gonna be so mad," she whined, "and we nearly made a breakthrough today!"

She got up off her bed and ran downstairs and walked into the kitchen to where her mom was standing, taking a microwave lasagna out of the freezer.

"Mom, have you seen this?" she said.

Ms. Monroe turned and looked over at the screen.

"You know I don't subscribe to that sort of stuff. They're spreading lies about my daughter." she said.

"Not this time." Sonny stated.

"What?" Ms. Monroe took the phone out of her hand and scrolled then read aloud, "A hot new celebrity couple on the scene, but a Hollywood baby as well."

Sonny rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"How did she find out this fast?" her mom exclaimed, "Well, how did Portlyn find out this fast?"

"I guess Chad told her after his rant in my dressing room. I really don't think he would've told though." she said.

"Oh well, there's nothing you can do about it now. Sonny, didn't you figure people would find out?" Ms. Monroe said.

"Well, I kind of figured that, but I didn't want it to happen until later." she said.

"There's nothing you can do now. If Sharonda knows, the whole world knows." her mother said.

"Mom!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Well, I'm just being honest with you, honey. I can't sugar coat something as serious is this." she said.

"Ugh, I know. I wish you could." Sonny replied.

After they ate, Sonny went back up to her room and dared to turn on her computer. It began to rain softly as she pulled up the Tween Weekly page first. As soon as it came up the scrolling headline read: "BREAKING NEWS: Sonny Monroe is pregnant…and you won't guess who's the father!" She rolled her eyes and pulled up another tab. She typed in the address for Perez Hilton. She drummed her fingers on the desk as the page loaded. Sure thing. The newest post contained a studio promotional of her and Chad, back to pack. She then brought up one more and looked on Just Jared. Yep, there was a picture of her shopping with Tawni, then a split screen with Chad's infamous "Falls" picture.

"I am never going to be able to leave my house again." she said slowly, as she heard the rain pick up and a loud clap of thunder made her jump. She quickly shut her computer down to protect it from the storm.

"_Just dance, gonna be okay. Just dance, spin that record babe." her iPhone played loudly._

Sonny walked over and looked at the caller I.D. It read: "UNKNOWN NUMBER".

"Who in the world?"

She stared down at her phone, contemplating if it would be wise to answer or not. She bit on the edge of her red painted nail, still staring down at her phone. The ringing finally stopped and the missed call icon came up. She tapped the "Ok" and began to walk back to her desk when the phone rang again. Again, "UNKNOWN NUMBER" was visible.

"Really?" she said.

"_Oh well, I can always hang up." she thought._

She pressed the "Answer" icon and put the phone up to her ear, "Hello?"

"Is this Sonny Monroe?"

"Yes." she sighed, already knowing who it was. That Spanish accent was non-mistakable.

"This is Santiago Geraldo. I have heard of your good, or, not so good news."

"You and everyone else in the world." she said sarcastically.

Santiago laughed slightly, "Well that's what happens when there's news about a mom-to-be."

Sonny flinched at his words, "Did you get hired by Chad or Portlyn?"

"Neither," he said, "If you wanted to report on your story. I wanted to be the one that called first, since I am, Santiago Geraldo!"

"Okay, um," Sonny paused, "Chad and I are going to report on a special episode of 'So Random'. So, I'm not in need of your services right now."

Santiago sighed, "Okay. When you do, I'm only a phone call away."

"Thank you." Sonny said quickly, hanging up the phone.

"Great." She said as soon as she hung up, "Now he's going to be all 'Pregnant teen diva chews out your own Santiago Geraldo'."

She rolled her eyes and sat her phone down on her desk. She flopped back-first down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"This cannot be happening. Really. God, when you decide to wake me up, I promise I'll start calling grandma more often. Oh, and I'll finally tell Tawni I got chocolate milk on her favorite unicorn shirt that day when I borrowed it." she said.

Sonny was thrown out of her daze when the doorbell rang from downstairs. She glanced over in the direction of the door, waiting her mothers usual "Sonny, get the door!".

A few seconds passed, nothing happened. The doorbell rang again. She listened closer and heard the pops and cracks of the hardwood flooring, meaning her mother had obviously gotten up to get the door. She then heard the door come open and her mother let out a loud gasp, followed by something she would have never expected.

"Chad?" her mother gasped.

Sonny got up at a lightening fast speed, throwing her room door open, then proceeding to bolt down the stairs.

"Sonny, how many times do I have to tell you to be careful! You cannot get hurt!" Ms. Monroe directed her attention back to her daughter.

Sonny ignored her mother and stared at the boy in the threshold of their home. He was wearing his usual "Falls" outfit, except he had no jacket on and his shirt was drenched with water. His hair was a tousled mess, his hands clenched into fists.

"Look," he said, "I know I didn't agree to help Sonny, but I think, because of certain circumstances that I should. Today, I found out I was going to become a father, I lost my job, and my parents kicked me out. I have no place to go, and I'm sorry."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter was really short and I'm so sorry! It's going to continue to get longer. Oh, and you guys should know, I definitely love me some Cobra Starship, so the comment Sharona made had nothing to do with my personal opinion, it was just a spark I had. It also sounded like something she would say. I'm going to put up a setlist for this story on my profile so watch out for it! New chapter aught to come out sometime tomorrow.


	10. I Can't Hate You Anymore

-1**So Cold**

**Chapter 9: I Can't Hate You Anymore**

_Previously:_

_She then heard the door come open and her mother let out a loud gasp, followed by something she would have never expected._

"_Chad?" her mother gasped._

_Sonny got up at a lightening fast speed, throwing her room door open, then proceeding to bolt down the stairs._

"_Sonny, how many times do I have to tell you to be careful! You cannot get hurt!" Ms. Monroe directed her attention back to her daughter._

_Sonny ignored her mother and stared at the boy in the threshold of their home. He was wearing his usual "Falls" outfit, except he had no jacket on and his shirt was drenched with water. His hair was a tousled mess, his hands clenched into fists._

"_Look," he said, "I know I didn't agree to help Sonny, but I think, because of certain circumstances that I should. Today, I found out I was going to become a father, I lost my job, and my parents kicked me out. I have no place to go, and I'm sorry."_

Sonny's eyes turned into little slits.

"Get out." she said coldly.

"Sonny please!" he begged.

"You never cared about me or _our _baby! Why would it change now?" she exclaimed.

"I don't have any place to go. It's a sign, Sonny!" he replied.

"Allison Sonny Monroe, let him inside now!" her mother said, "He's dripping wet! He's going to get sick!"

"Come on." she said.

Chad walked in the door and wrapped his arms around himself as Sonny's mom looked over at her.

"I'm going back into the living room, you guys work things out." she said.

Sonny glared at him again. A shiver rippled through Chad's body as he met Sonny's glance.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly, "I don't know what else to do. I got to thinking, on the way down here. If the universe wanted me away from you and…_our_…baby, then I wouldn't have gotten offered that job on 'So Random' and my parents wouldn't have kicked me out."

Sonny listened intently. _"The chill from his clothes has bound to be making him a little crazy. This is not Chad Dylan Cooper standing in front of me." she thought._

"I'm throwing the white flag, Sonny. I'm here. I'm involved. Please don't turn me away." Chad said, "I know, with what all I've said in the last day or so probably makes you want to hate me, but I'm so sorry."

Sonny's eyes started to well up with tears as she looked at the boy, "Chad, I was so scared. I thought I was going to be all alone. I thought I was going to be looked at as some sort of slut because you weren't around, and that when the baby grows up, he or she will wonder where you are and I'll have to say that I don't know and…and…"

Chad stepped forward and did something, up until now, he would've never thought of doing. He wrapped his arms around Sonny and held her close to his chest as she cried.

"I'm really sorry." he said, rubbing her shoulder gently.

"It's okay. It's like you said. You're here now and you're involved and that's what matters." she sniffled.

She pulled away from Chad and looked at him. He was still as big of a mess as he was before.

"Do you have any of your stuff?" she asked.

Chad shook his head, "I've got nothing, really. I think I might have one 'Falls' shirt in my car. I got home and the first thing I did was tell my parents what had happened before my mom had to leave for a nighttime photo shoot. She's a model."

"_There's Chad."_ she thought sarcastically.

"Is there anytime you'll be able to go back and get it?" she asked.

"They're jetting off to Milan for fashion week next week, so I guess, if the gardener's not working I could get in then. I still have my key." he said.

"Is your undershirt dry?" she asked.

"I don't know." he said.

She held out her hand, "Give me your blue shirt and I'll go stick it in the washer."

"That'll take too long, won't it?" he asked.

"What does it matter?" she asked.

"I've got to go find a hotel that will only accept cash, because if I use my card my parents will cut it off." he said.

"You don't have to do that."

"Why?"

"'Cause you're staying here." she said.

"You honestly want me around?" he asked, sounding shocked.

"Yeah, Chad, I do." she half smiled, "I think it would be nice if our baby could grow up with a real family."

Chad bit his lip to keep from smiling, "Yeah, the Coopers. That sounds cool."

Sonny paused, "Did you just hint that in the future, you want us to get married?"

Chad glanced at Sonny and shrugged innocently before finally taking his blue polo shirt off. He handed it to Sonny with a partial smile.

"Thanks, Sonny." he said.

"Anytime." she replied.

Sonny headed off to the small room towards the back of the house, unable to stop smiling. She had no clue how to think of the last ten or so minutes of her life.

"_It's just Chad." she thought, putting a other things in the washer along with Chad's shirt, "He probably didn't mean anything. It was probably just something random. I'm just going to stop thinking about it. I shouldn't even be thinking of Chad. We didn't sleep together because we're in love or anything. He doesn't love me. He just feels bad."_

She began to walk back into the living room where Chad was staring at the TV motionless.

"Chad, what's up…" her eyes wandered to a bold red headline at the bottom of the screen.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER: THE DOWNFALL OF THE DECADE"

"Oh Chad, I'm so sorry." she walked over to the couch and sat down beside Chad.

"I can't believe this is happening." he said, "All of America hates me now."

Sonny sat silent, unsure of what to say to him.

"The sad part is, I deserve this." he said, "I deserve what I'm getting. I did this to you, naturally, I'm going to have problems too."

"It's going to be okay." Sonny said quietly, "We'll go on that episode of 'So Random' and you'll look better to the viewers than you do now."

"Nothings going to help. I'm the biggest douche bag in America right now." he said, "There's nothing anyone can do."

"Chad, you've gotta stop feeling sorry for yourself. You've got to be the first person to overcome this to change other people's minds. If you think you're a….yeah, that….than that's what others are going to see. If you think of yourself as a supportive dad, than that's what the others'll see."

"I guess." Chad said, putting his head in his hands.

Sonny reached over his lap and grabbed the remote. She turned the TV off and looked back over at Chad.

"It's all going to be okay, Chad." she said.

"If you say so." he replied.

"Look," she said, "I'm going to go get your shirt and put it in the dryer, why don't you sit tight and I'll come back and get you some blankets and a pillow and you can sleep here."

Chad nodded, "Okay."

Sonny got up and walked back towards the washer and dryer when Chad called out her name.

"Huh?"

"Thanks."


	11. The New Kid In Town

-1**So Cold**

**Chapter 10: The New Kid In Town**

_Previously:_

"_Look," she said, "I'm going to go get your shirt and put it in the dryer, why don't you sit tight and I'll come back and get you some blankets and a pillow and you can sleep here."_

_Chad nodded, "Okay."_

_Sonny got up and walked back towards the washer and dryer when Chad called out her name._

"_Huh?"_

"_Thanks." _

The next morning, Sonny went downstairs around seven o' clock to get Chad up. It was the day to shoot the special 'So Random' episode, discussing their futures. She knew it was going to be an ugly process. 'So Random' started shooting early in the morning. 'Mackenzie Falls', however started shooting around lunch time because their actors were quite lazy and didn't like to get up until eleven-ish. Meaning, Chad was going to be a hot mess for having to get up this early.

She walked over to where the couch was and nudged Chad's shoulder.

"Go away." he muttered, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Chad, you've gotta get up." she said, "We've got to go shoot the special today."

"That's today?" he groaned.

"Yep, and if I'm not mistaken, someone has a contract to sign to." she smiled.

"Why couldn't we do this later?" he asked.

"Because we, as in both you and I, have to shoot an episode and a half today because we're going to be behind." she said.

Chad rolled over onto his stomach and pulled the pillow up over his head.

"Come on Chad." she whined, "You're already awake, now just get up. It's not that hard."

"I'm going." he groaned.

Sonny knew better than to actually leave and trust him to get up. About five minutes passed, then Sonny got irritated.

"Chad, if you don't get up…" her words got cut off by the unmistakable nausea she had come to despise.

"Oh no." she said as her breathing got rapid. She bolted down the hallway and into the downstairs bathroom.

She fell to her knees in front of the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach into it.

Meanwhile, Chad sat up on the couch as she ran off.

"Wonder what's up with her?" he thought aloud.

He got up and wandered down the hallway to where the bathroom was. He saw the light on and assumed she was probably in there. He stuck his head in curiously, "Sonny, you okay?", right as she began to throw up.

Chad flinched and shut his eyes, "Do you need some help?"

"No! Get out!" she wailed, pulling her hair over to the side.

Chad inched forward towards her and pulled her soft brown hair together in his hands and away from her face.

"I told you to get…" once again, nausea took her words.

Chad let one hand free from her hair and rubbed her back, "You okay now?"

"What do you think?" she exclaimed.

She finally took a deep breath and fell back against Chad.

"I think it's over." she breathed, "I hope it's over."

Chad wrapped his arms around her, "Are you alright?"

Sonny pulled out of Chad's arms, "I think so. I'm just going to brush my teeth and then go get ready to leave."

"You sure? Do you need anything?"

"What is with you Chad?" she said, "Why all of a sudden do you think you need to care so much?"

"I'm trying to change, Sonny." he said.

"For what? Your career? Are you trying to look like the great supportive guys to the public, but in reality, you're still the same selfish jerk?" she said, "Because if you think I'm going to put up with it for nineteen more years, you're crazy!"

"Sonny, come on. I wouldn't do that to you." Chad replied, "Even though I may not have been nice to you in the beginning, but I would never just show up at your house and say I was going to be supportive and then just abandon you again."

"Why do you act like you love me? You don't!" she blurted out.

"I'm just trying to act like I do where when the baby comes, it'll think that we're in love and we won't have to explain what happened." he said.

"_I should've know it was too good to be true." Sonny thought._

"Okay. That's fine." she said, "We've got leave in like a half and hour, so you better go get dressed. Your shirt is hanging up at the bottom of the staircase."

"Okay." Chad said as he stood up and followed Sonny out the door. He stood in the hallway and watched her walk down the hallway and up to her room. He half-smiled and shook his head.

"_How in the hell has she started getting to me? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for God's sake!" he thought, rolling his eyes._

When they arrived at the studio, Marshall greeted them with a warm welcome.

"Here comes America's favorite new family!" he smiled.

"Or not." Sonny said.

"Well, that's alright. In no time, you will have your fans back again." he said, "Okay, the idea of this episode, the special, is to explain your case in a tactful manner, from both sides. There won't be a studio audience, so no pressure. Then, Tawni's going to tell her mother's story…"

"What happened to her mom?" Sonny asked.

"Nothing, she's fine. Tawni was born when her mother was seventeen years old, a junior in high school." Marshall said.

"Really? She's never told me that."

"Yes." Marshall began, "Then we're going to discuss your futures and Chad will sign his new contract on air, that is, if you are planning on taking this opportunity?"

Chad looked towards the ground, and then back up at Marshall, "Yeah," he said, "I'm going to take it."

Sonny felt a smile breaking onto her face as she glanced over at Chad who was looking around the set uneasily.

"That's nice to hear Chad," Marshall extended his right hand, "Welcome to 'So Random'."

Chad shook Marshall's hand and looked over at Sonny. She gave him a supportive smile as Marshall broke the handshake and began to walk off.

"You really hate this, don't you?" she asked.

"Nah, it's not that. I just miss 'The Falls' right now." he said, "It's hard to know, when we got to the cafeteria, that I'll be sitting with you guys and they'll be over there. I had friends over there. Nico and Grady hate me, and I have to share a dressing room with them."

"They're nice Chad, they'll warm up to you." she said.

"_He's worse than a kid on their first day at a new school." she thought._

"Come on, I'll show you around."

"I know my way around from when I followed James around with the mail." he said.

Sonny rolled her eyes, "It's Josh, for one. Another thing, do you know where your dressing room is super star? 'Cause if you ask me, you could use a change of clothes."

Chad glared at her, then let his gaze soften, "No. Where's it at?"

Sonny led Chad down to Nico and Grady's dressing room and then knocked on the door. Nico swung the door open and looked at Sonny with a smile then looked up at Chad and sighed.

"Come on in." he said flatly, "I'll show you around."

"This is my corner." he pointed to the left corner. "This is Grady's corner's over there." he pointed to the left.

"That's yours" he pointed over in the opposite corner from where he was standing.

"Hey Nico!" Sonny said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood, "Do you have a pair of jeans and shirt that Chad could borrow for the show?"

"I'll give 'em to him, but they ain't gonna fit." Nico said.

Sonny sighed, "Get Grady to lend him a shirt. For the difference outward in size between the two should equal out in height.'

"Okay fine." Nico walked off to where Grady was sitting down, clicking away on the computer.

"You gonna be okay here…alone?" she asked.

"Yes!" Chad whined, "Dang, your motherly instincts are kicking in way to early!"

Sonny rolled her eyes, "I'm going to change. They'll page everyone when it time to start shooting. I don't know if they do that at 'The Falls' but they do it here."

"Okay." Chad said, "Later, Sonny."

Sonny walked out the door and down a few hallways until she reached her and Tawni's dressing room.

"Sonny!" Tawni exclaimed as she saw her open up the door. She ran up to her friend and hugged her.

"It's great to be here, Tawni. I thought I was dead when we went into Marshall's office!" she sighed.

"I know! I was so worried! We were…alerted on the changes being made today. Or better yet, the Chadges that were being made today." she said.

Sonny chuckled, "Yep, I just dropped him off with Nico."

"Ha ha, you said 'dropped off' like a legit mom." she said.

"Really Tawni? Really?"

"Now you sound like Chad!" she laughed.

"Anyway," Sonny said, shaking her head, "He shows up at my house last night in the pouring rain confessing how sorry he was and how he's going to be involved and all that mess. It was kind of annoying, but then we started talking. He's really upset about the whole thing that went down about 'Mackenzie Falls'."

"I thought he would be." Tawni said, "The media coverage of you guys is insane!"

"Dude, I know!" Sonny said, "Oh my gosh, last night, Santiago Geraldo called me up…"

"Ew."

"I know! He wanted me to confess my story to him in an interview." Sonny said, "I could see it now."

Sonny put her hands up in the air as if symbolizing a giant marquee, putting on a Spanish accent "America's sweetheart and America's most hated puppy shover in love? I, Santiago Geraldo have the story!"

Tawni scrunched up her face in disgust, "Ugh. The sad part is, it would've been that way. Sharona's been texting all of us like mad trying to get info. I called Verizon this morning and got her number blocked. So did Nico. Grady tried to call T-Mobile, but they kept cutting him off."

"That's so sleazy." Sonny replied.

Tawni nodded, "I know! I was uber mad."

"SO RANDOM CAST MEMBERS: FIVE MINUTES UNTIL SHOOTING."

"I'm going to change clothes. I might as well pick out something I'd want to be buried in too, since this is either going to make or break me and Chad." she said.

"I've been nervous about this all day today!" she said.

"I've been nervous since Marshall suggested it." Sonny said, pulling a pair of pink skinny jeans and a multicolored flowery blouse off of her clothing rack.

Minutes later, the announcer's voice boomed through the speakers again.

"SO RANDOM CAST MEMBERS PLEASE REPORT TO SET: SONNY, TAWNI, ZORA, NICO, GRADY…CHAD."

"That sounds so weird." Tawni said, scrunching her nose in disgust.

"Well you better get used to it." Sonny said, "Because he's here for good. Well, at least for now."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was just kind of a filler chapter. The next few chapters are going to be about the media and press about Sonny and Chad. I'm really trying to get the majority of this story done in my own time this week because I'm going to camp next week from Sunday until Wednesday and will not be able to update. I already have the majority of this story laid out in my mind so, it aught to be easy for me to continue with no stops (other than camp).

Thanks for reading!


	12. Take Me Off That Pedestal

-1**So Cold**

**Chapter 11: Take Me Off That Pedestal**

_Previously:_

"_SO RANDOM CAST MEMBERS PLEASE REPORT TO SET: SONNY, TAWNI, ZORA, NICO, GRADY…CHAD."_

"_That sounds so weird." Tawni said, scrunching her nose in disgust._

"_Well you better get used to it." Sonny said, "Because he's here for good. Well, at least for now."_

"Here we go." Tawni said as they made their way onto the stage.

Sonny glanced over in the opposite direction and saw Chad coming from the opposite direction, alone, as Nico and Grady were way ahead of him talking animatedly.

"_Here's what Chad's going to complain about tonight." she thought._

Tawni and Sonny proceeded over to where Marshall and the boys were standing.

"Okay, guys, Tawni, Nico, and Grady, I want you to open up the show. All you have to do is read the teleprompter." Marshall said, pointing over to the large screen right beside him.

"Okay." Tawni said

"Get your hand mics and stand in front of the curtain, Tawni in the middle." he said.

The kids followed their instructions and gathered in the middle of the stage. Tawni shot Sonny a hopeful look as Marshall shouted, "Lights, camera, quiet on the set, ACTION!"

"Hi everyone, and welcome to a special episode of 'So Random'. Tonight, we're going to take a step away from our usual plans and explain a situation that has rocked the press for the last week and a half." She read from the prompter.

"As you may have already heard, our very own Sonny Monroe is expecting her first child somewhere near the end of August." Nico said, "And, as you also probably know, this child's father happens to be none other than 'Mackenzie Falls' own Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Tonight, Sonny and Chad are going to explain themselves for the first time on live TV and we're going to make a special announcement at the end of the show." Grady read.

"The point of tonight's episode is for you to learn from Sonny and Chad's mistake, as well as learn to view them from another level, outside of the anger and confusion you might feel towards them now." Tawni said.

"So sit back, relax, and listen." Nico said.

"And cut!" Marshall said, "That was great guys!"

"Ew, why did we just do a public service announcement?" Tawni exclaimed.

"You didn't, but you will. At the end of the show, you're doing a 'Stay Teen dot org' announcement." Marshall said, "All of you."

Tawni rolled her eyes.

"Actually, since the curtain is already down, everyone line up, we'll do it now." he said, "Your usual closing spots please."

They lined up accordingly, except Chad, who was standing awkwardly next to Marshall. Marshall glanced around and then finally looked beside him.

"Oh! That's right, Chad." he paused, "Stand in the center, next to Sonny."

Chad nodded and got into his spot. As Marshall adjusted the teleprompter, Chad looked down at Sonny.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

Sonny nodded, "I think. Just a little…"

"Nervous" Chad finished off, "Yeah, me too."

"I think we'll be okay."

"I hope so." he replied.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Marshall exclaimed, "Lights, camera, quiet on the set! Action!"

After shooting two announcements as a cast, one for Sonny, one for Chad, and one with Sonny and Chad, the cast took a break.

Sonny walked back into their dressing room and plopped down on the couch, kicking off her high heels.

"How can something so cute cause someone so much pain?" she frowned.

Tawni followed in behind her, "You wear heels all the time, and I've never once seen you complain."

"I know," Sonny groaned, "but my feet are so swollen! It's killing me! My hands are too and I can't get my promise…well, any of my rings on!"

Tawni laughed, "You've actually been wearing around your promise ring?"

"It's habit." she replied with an eye roll.

Tawni walked over to her vanity and started applying a little more blush when she saw Sonny pull her guitar out of the big black case.

"What 'cha doing?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. I started writing a song yesterday. Well, I finished it. I kind of want to sing it on the show tonight, and kind of don't. It's fitting, since it's about the whole situation."

"Is it about Chad?" Tawni turned all the way around on her stood and jumped up with a bright smile.

Sonny shook her head, "No. It's more about me."

"Oh." Tawni hung her head in disappointment.

"Why did you want it to be about Chad?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know. I'd just like to see you guys make it after this, you know." she replied.

"I don't know." Sonny replied looking down.

Deep down, Sonny felt her heart beat sickeningly and ominously. It seemed to happen a lot now when someone mentioned Chad. Truth is, she didn't know what she wanted out of Chad. Right now, she was just glad he's being helpful for once.

"Play me your song!" Tawni exclaimed.

"No words, just chords." Sonny said, "I want it to be a surprise."

"Mmkay." she agreed.

Sonny began to play a few chords of the song. It was a deep and dark ballad that came out sounding sort of angry. Sonny abruptly stopped playing and looked up at Tawni.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"It's good." Tawni smiled softly, "I like it. I'll like it more when I can hear the lyrics."

"Thanks." Sonny smiled back.

"SO RANDOM CAST, PLEASE RETURN BACK TO SET."

"Let's go." Tawni said.

Sonny put her guitar back in its case after putting her shoes back on and carried it out into the stage room with her. She approached Marshall shyly. He turned around and looked at her guitar case and then at her.

"Yes Sonny?" he asked.

"I was wondering, at the end of the show, can I play this new song I wrote?" she asked.

"What's it about?"

"My situation. Sort of." she said.

"That will be fine with me. Let me page someone to bring you one of those high stools and a mic stand." he said.

"Thanks Marshall." she smiled.

Sonny went over to a table and began to pick up her guitar case when she felt someone lift it up out of her grasp and put it up on the table for her. She glanced over her right shoulder and saw Chad standing there.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You shouldn't be lifting stuff. It's bad…or so that's what I heard your mom say when you tried to take out the trash this morning." Chad said.

Sonny smiled, "Thanks for the help, Chad."

"Anytime." he returned the smile, "What are you doing with that anyway?"

"I'm going to…" she paused.

"_Play it off, Monroe." _she thought.

"You'll see." she grinned, before turning on her heel and walking towards the set.

Chad followed slowly after her, an undeniable smile plastered on his face.

"Okay," Marshall began, "This is going to be Chad's part. You're going to give a brief, and I mean, brief, summary of what happened and why it shouldn't have happened. Skip the nasty bits, preferably. Oh, and don't mention anything about being on 'So Random'. Don't ruin our surprise, Cooper."

"Gotcha." Chad nodded.

"Here's your mic, go get 'em tiger." Marshall said as he handed him the mic and patted him on the shoulder.

"Alright, lights, camera…quiet on the set! Action!" Marshall exclaimed.

"Hey guys," Chad began, "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. Uh, as you know, about a month ago, after the Teen Choice Awards after party, Sonny and I had unprotected sex. That night changed the rest of our lives forever and looking into the future, it wasn't a really good plan. It could've been better planned, but it was a heat of the moment thing. I'm really sorry for what I've done, because now my poor decision will come to haunt my son or daughter for the rest of his or her life and I really hate myself for that. Not to mention what's happening to Sonny. She's getting torn apart by the media and it's mainly all my fault. I feel awful for what I've done. If you're thinking about having sex in the near future, use protection. Or better yet, take the easier route, abstinence. Thanks for listening."

"Cut!" Marshall yelled, "Chad, that was great."

"Thanks, man." Chad replied.

Chad made his way over to Sonny, who was opening up her guitar case.

"What did you think?" he asked.

Sonny half smiled, "It was good, Chad. Thanks for doing this for me…and yourself."

Chad laughed, "You're welcome."

"Sonny, it's your turn." Marshall said.

"Good luck." Chad said, putting a hand on Sonny's shoulder.

"Thanks." she said, beginning to walk off.

She walked in front of the big blue curtain with her microphone in hand.

"Ready?" Marshall asked.

"I think." Sonny said.

Marshall yelled, "Alrighty then. Lights, camera, quiet on the set, ACTION!"

"Hey everybody, I'm Sonny Monroe. Normally, I'm standing up here to close out another episode of 'So Random'. Today, I'm standing here to explain myself to you guys, I guess. Well, most of you probably know that I'm a month pregnant and the father, baby daddy, whatever is Chad. We didn't mean for this to happen. It was foolish and I apologize as Chad has already done. Your support really means the world to me. I'm not begging for you to forgive me automatically, because I know I've let you down. This is the hardest thing Chad and I have ever gone through and we need your support now more than ever. I regret what has happened a lot. I made a mistake, and I'm a human. That's my saving grace, but it's not an excuse. I've committed a terrible sin in the eyes of my Lord and Savior and in the public's eyes as well and I'm sorry. No, I'm not sorry that I got pregnant, which means that I got caught in a physical relationship with Chad Dylan Cooper, but I'm sorry that I've not only let down God, myself, my family, my cast members, and you, the fans. Chad, you're turning out to be an amazing friend, and I'm sorry to you too, because within this situation, it's ruined your life as well. I can't wait for what the future has planned for us, because I can feel deep down it's going to be great. That might be my natural optimism though. I love you all and again, I'm sorry."

"Cut!" Marshall said.

"That was great Sonny." Nico spoke up.

"Yeah." Grady agreed.

Sonny walked over to stand in between Chad and Tawni. It was now Tawni's turn to tell about her mother. She went up and gave a heartfelt testimony of her mother's struggle, giving birth to her at only two weeks over seventeen, and raising her a single mother.

"Okay, everyone." Marshall said, "If that's it, then I suppose we're done here. Well, except for Chad's contract."

Sonny stood silent. He had forgotten about her song.

"_Oh well, maybe after Chad signs." she thought._

They filmed a ten minute letter of intent ceremony. They announced that Chad would be on the show, explained the rules and regulations along with explaining why Chad was switching over to 'So Random'.

After Marshall was done explaining, Chad picked up the black pen off the table and signed the contract. He put the pen back down and looked up at the camera.

"I would like to think Mr. Condor for allowing me to have this job after I got released. Also, I'd like to think Marshall for thinking of me in this situation. So, thanks for everything." Chad said.

Marshall nodded towards the camera man when Chad was done to cut the scene.

"Now, if that is all then we're done." he said.

"Marshall, what about Sonny's song?" Tawni said.

"Oh yes!" Marshall said, "Sonny, if you would."

Marshall gestured over towards Sonny before running off to get the stool and microphone stand. Chad picked Sonny's guitar up off of it's resting place on the corner of the table.

"What are you doing Chad?" she asked.

"Helping you." he said.

"I got this." She half smiled, taking the guitar out of Chad's hand and walking over to where Marshall had placed the stool and microphone stand.

She took her seat as Marshall prepared everything.

"Okay, are you ready Sonny?" he asked.

Sonny nodded towards him. He repeated his usual words and a spotlight came down on Sonny.

"I just wrote this song, literally, twenty-four hours ago. It might be rough, but it means a lot. Hope you like it." she said shyly.

She began to play her song, staring down at her guitar strings, not looking up.

_**I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday**_

_**I'll give you everything i have **_

_**The good, the bad**_

_**Why do you put me on a pedestal?**_

_**Im so up high that i can't see the ground below**_

_**So help me down, you've got it wrong**_

_**I don't belong there**_

_**One thing is clear **_

_**I wear a halo, I wear a halo when you look at me**_

_**But standing from here**_

_**You wouldn't say so,**_

_**You wouldn't say so if you were me**_

_**And I, I just wanna love you**_

_**Whoa whoa I, I just wanna love you**_

Chad stood motionless near the audience section of the stage. The words were hitting him like a brick. She was real. She was legit. She wasn't one of those fake girls like Portlyn over at 'The Falls'. She was beautiful and talented. She was sweet and kind.

_**I always said that I would make mistakes**_

_**Im only human and that's my saving grace**_

_**I'll fall as hard as I try**_

_**So don't be blinded**_

_**See me as I really am **_

_**I have flaws and sometimes I even sin.**_

_**So pull me from that pedestal**_

_**I don't belong there**_

_**One thing is clear**_

_**I wear a halo,**_

_**I wear a halo when you look at me**_

_**But standing from here,**_

_**You wouldn't say so,**_

_**You wouldn't say so if you were me**_

_**And I, I just wanna love you**_

_**Whoa whoa I, I just wanna love you**_

_**Like you think that you know me**_

_**But in your eyes**_

_**I am something worthy**_

_**Only in your mind**_

_**Only in your mind**_

_**I wear a, I wear a**_

_**I wear a halo**_

Something else hit him hard while she was singing:

He just might be beginning to fall for Sonny Monroe…hard.

_**One thing is clear**_

_**I wear a halo**_

_**I wear a halo when you look at me**_

_**But standing from here, you wouldn't say so**_

_**You wouldn't say so if you were me**_

_**And I, I just wanna love you**_

_**Whoa whoa I , I just wanna love you.**_

When she was done, the cast was silent. Tawni had silent tears falling down her face. Grady and Nico were still, staring a hole through Sonny.

"Was it that bad?" she asked.

"It was amazing." Chad replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am SO sorry that took so long to write! It stretched to nine pages in all and it took two days! Gah! Now I'm way behind! Ha ha. Oh, the song Sonny sang is "Halo" by Bethany Joy Lenz from One Tree Hill. My mom was kickin' up the "Friends With Benefits" CD about a month ago and this song came up and I was hooked. Anyway, there will def. be more coming up this weekend because I don't think we're going to the pool anymore for the rest of the week. So, keep a look out for it! Thanks for reading!


	13. I Want You To Want Me

-1**So Cold**

**Chapter 12: I Want You to Want Me**

**Previously:**

_**I wear a halo when you look at me**_

_**But standing from here, you wouldn't say so**_

_**You wouldn't say so if you were me**_

_**And I, I just wanna love you**_

_**Whoa whoa I , I just wanna love you.**_

_When she was done, the cast was silent. Tawni had silent tears falling down her face. Grady and Nico were still, staring a hole through Sonny._

"_Was it that bad?" she asked._

"_It was amazing." Chad replied._

Sonny's eyes grew wide, "Really Chad?"

Chad nodded, "I love it."

She smiled widely at him.

"Sonny, that song was great!" Marshall said, "Great job kiddo!"

"Thanks Marshall." Sonny smiled.

Tawni walked up to Sonny and gave her a hug, "That was the most amazing song, ever. The second you record it, I'm tweeting it."

Sonny laughed, "I wouldn't doubt it."

"Do you want to hang out tonight? I don't know what we could do. We could go shopping…get baby clothes, that'd be cute. Or we could go see a movie, Transformers just opened up. Shia Lebeouf is so hot." Tawni said excitedly.

"As much as I really want to, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and me and Chad have to go raid his house for his stuff tonight." she sounded annoyed by the end of the sentence. The annoyance directed at Chad's parents instead of Chad.

"Did he get kicked out?" Tawni gasped.

Sonny's hands shot up and clasped over her mouth, "I wasn't supposed to say that."

"I'm not going to tell a soul. I swear!" she replied.

"Thanks, Tawni." Sonny replied.

"So what's with this big raid anyway?" Tawni laughed.

"His mother's doing her big fashion shoot in Milan." She rolled her eyes, "He's still got his house key and he's going to go in and get all of his stuff."

"Is he moving in with you?" Tawni asked.

"I guess. I haven't really asked my mom yet." she said, "He has no place to go though, so she can't turn him down. He spent the night last night…on the couch."

"Do you have any room for him?"

"On the couch, for now. We have an air mattress. He'll probably move onto that, in my room when it gets closer to time for the baby to be born and then on out because I want the baby's bassinet to be in my room." she said.

"Oh, okay." Tawni gave Sonny a mischievous smile, "You've sat down and planned this all out too."

"Shut up Tawni! I'm trying to help him!" she replied.

Tawni laughed in response, "Whatever. When you two are married in ten years, living happily with your kid, then we'll see who's laughing around."

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Whatever Tawn."

As soon as Sonny was about to walk off, Chad came by and grabbed her by her upper arm.

"You want a ride home? I was going to stop by my place and get my stuff. I might as well take you home too." he smiled.

Tawni walked past Chad and looked over her shoulder at Sonny with a knowing look.

Sonny rolled her eyes again.

"Well, if you don't want to, then you can call your mom, I guess." Chad said awkwardly.

"No! No! That eye roll wasn't directed at you, it was directed at Tawni. I'd be happy to ride with you for your secret raid." she smiled mischievously.

"Cool." Chad said, "Come on."

Sonny and Chad walked began to walk out to the 'So Random' parking lot, but to get to that lot, they had to walk through the 'Mackenzie Falls' parking.

As they were talking about their plan of action when it came to the raid, Chad glanced over to his old parking spot and noticed something considerably different.

The green sign that used to read: "MACKENZIE FALLS PARKING ONLY: CHAD DYLAN COOPER", now read: "MACKENZIE FALLS PARKING ONLY: JAKE RYAN".

"WHAT?!" Chad yelled.

Sonny jumped, grabbing Chad's arm in fear, "What is it?" she breathed.

"Look at that!" he exclaimed, pointing with his free arm to the spot.

Sonny gasped, "Jake Ryan?"

"Yeah, apparently there's a new Mackenzie." he said.

"Or you know, Mackenzie could've gotten lost on some sort of yacht trip never to be found again and this kid moves to town and lets Chloe mourn on his shoulder and…"

Chad glared over at Sonny, "Really, Sonny, Really?"

"Sorry." She glanced down.

Then, something more important to him than the 'Jake-Ryan-The-Falls' thing made him take notice. He looked down to where Sonny was still clinging to his arm and grinned.

"You might want to watch," he smiled flirtatiously, "Paparazzi might be watching."

"Huh?" Sonny cocked her head to the right in confusion.

Chad just looked down at their intertwined arms again.

"Oh." Sonny said quickly, letting go of his arm and backing away.

"It's fine with me," Chad said, "but you might want to wait until we get home."

"Excuse me?" Sonny said.

"Oh, not like that." Chad corrected himself, "I'm so damn stupid."

"No you're not Chad. Don't say that." she said.

Chad shrugged, walking over to where his car was now parked in a 'So Random' guest spot. He walked over to the passenger side of the door and unlocked it, holding the door open for Sonny. She got in and smiled up at him.

"Thanks Chad."

"Anytime." he said.

They drove for a while, their conversations varying anywhere from the baby, his housing situation, and 'So Random'. It was about a fourty-five minute drive until they arrived at his house in the Hollywood Hills.

"There's no gate?" Sonny asked.

"Nah, we're just the Coopers, not the Jonas'." he said.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you humble Chad." she said, as they pulled into the driveway of a rather large house.

"It can happen." he replied as they pulled up. Chad stopped the car and got out. He looked back in the window and saw Sonny beginning to get out herself. Chad swung the car door back open and looked over at Sonny.

"I got it, wait up." he said.

Sonny sat back in her seat, completely shocked. Not only had no other guy ever treated her like this before, but Chad was being a gentleman towards her.

He swung the door open and let her out.

"What's gotten into you Chad?" she smiled.

"I don't know. I think I'm going crazy." he laughed slightly.

"Well," she paused, "I like it."

Sonny began to walk ahead of Chad until she got onto the porch.

"_Maybe you'll start to like me too. More than just a…friend, I guess." he thought._

"Don't touch the door knob!" Chad exclaimed.

"Why?" she replied.

"Hold on." he walked up to the key pad beside the door and punched in a code. A loud beeping noise came after Chad hit in the code.

"Okay, the alarms are all set off. You've got to remind me to turn them back on when we leave or I'm dead." he said.

Sonny nodded and followed Chad into the house. The house had a large entry way with a huge crystal chandelier hanging over a Tiffany grandfather clock.

"Woah." she said, looking straight up.

"I thought I wouldn't see anything much greater than Tawni's house. I was so wrong." she said.

Chad smiled, "It's pretty sweet isn't it?"

"There you go." she nodded towards him.

"I was talking about the house, not me." he said, leading her into another room.

This room had a large flat screen TV with a Wii cabinet at the bottom. On both sides of the wall were glass cabinets filled with gold trophies and other awards.

"The right's mine. The left's my mom's." he said.

"Wow." she said.

"I thought we'd start here." Chad said, "They're out of their damn minds if they think I'm leaving here without these."

"Honestly Chad, what are you going to do with those?"

"They are going to look amazing in our house one day. Plus, I could pull them out and show the kid one day…"

"You are unbelievable." she laughed, "And _our_ house."

Chad's smiled faded into a frown.

"_Just punch me in the gut while you're at it." _he thought.

"I'm going to run to my room and get as many bags as I can find. Just sit tight, it won't take too long." he said.

"'Kay." Sonny agreed.

Chad started in a sprint over to the door and out of the room. Sonny sat down on the large couch and crossed her legs. She put a hand on her stomach and rubbed gently.

"_I wonder what's made Chad so crazy about being a family." Sonny thought, "The Coopers. Sonny Monroe Cooper. Chad and Sonny Cooper." She smiled, "It does sound kind of nice, I guess."_

About five minutes later, Chad came back downstairs with three large duffle bags, laying them on the floor.

"I could've sworn I had more bags than this." he said, "Oh well. This'll work fine."

"You ready?" Chad said, tossing her a black bag.

Sonny nodded, "What's my job?"

"I need you to hold this open while I stash my awards in it." he said.

Sonny nodded as Chad unlocked the cabinet. She held the bag open as Chad picked up award after award and put it in. When they were done there, they went up to Chad's room and packed up his clothes and a few other things then began to load up the car.

"Don't lift stuff, Sonny!" Chad exclaimed, after he locked up the security system.

"Chad, I'm only, what…a month and a week-ish pregnant?" she said.

"I know, I just don't want you to get hurt." he replied, heading down to the car, picking up the stuff and putting it into the car.

"You're turning out to be really sweet Chad." she smiled.

Chad stood silent for a moment before half smiling and replying with, "Thanks."

When they finally got home, Chad unpacked the trunk and sat his stuff on the ground and then opened the door for Sonny.

"Where have you two been?" Ms. Monroe exclaimed, coming out the front door.

"Mom, I told you we had to go to Chad's and get his stuff." she said.

"That was two and a half hours ago!" her mother replied.

"Mom," she paused her voice getting louder, "I am already pregnant, what other sorts of shenanigans can I get into?"

"It's noticeable too, with an attitude like that." Ms. Monroe snapped.

"Oh, and I thought I'd let you in on something, Chad's moving in." Sonny said.

"What? I never said that was okay!" she exclaimed, "I could understand last night but for nine months? A year?"

"Mom, he has no place to go!" she said, "You've got to let him in!"

"I'll think about it!" Ms. Monroe said.

"So where's he going tonight?" Sonny said.

"He's staying here." she replied angrily, "I'm going to get out the air mattress, and it's **not** going in your room either!"

"Who said I wanted it there?" she exclaimed.

"Well, with the way you're acting it seems like you like him a whole lot more than you say!" her mother said.

"We're friends mom, just friends. Not friends with benefits, more than friends, bed buddies, anything like that. Friends." Sonny replied.

There was a brief silence in the argument that was broken by Chad's angry slam of the trunk.

Sonny turned around and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry." he said sarcastically, "Am I interrupting something."

Sonny rolled her eyes and turned to face her mom, who by that time was already going back inside.

"What was that for?" Sonny yelled.

"I don't know, why do you think it's okay to just deny me like that?" he said.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"Nothing, it's not important." Chad caught up with himself.

"If you say so." Sonny said, turning to walk back inside.

"_It's not the right time." Chad thought, "Eventually, but not now."_

"She wouldn't feel the same anyway." he whispered, watching Sonny go into the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**All the drama, Mack Falls style."**

I'm officially addicted to the Mackenzie Falls mini episodes on the Disney Channel website. Haha. Anyway, this is the last chapter before I come back from camp! (Wednesday night!) So expect a chapter on Thursday or Friday. I'll be with my brainstorming buddy Cody all week, so maybe we can get some ideas on how this'll plan out up 'till the end. Thanks again for reading!!! It means a lot! Wish me luck since I'm going to marching band camp and I'm going to be in the hot sun all week! Lol. Love 'yall!


End file.
